vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kano
Summary Kano (加納)mis a member of the Black Dragon clan, and features in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He was the first member of the Black Dragon to appear in the series, followed by many others. As a mercenary and leader of the international crime cartel known as the Black Dragon, he rises beyond the level of mere brutality and aggression by also being sly and cunning. It was through his resourcefulness that he convinced Shao Kahn to spare his life, and it was through ruthless ambition that he later ascended to position of general of Outworld's armies. Originally from Australia, Kano is highly opportunistic and eager to betray his own realm for money or personal gain. He combines the features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and an intelligent commander. His actions have made him the archenemy of Lt. Sonya Blade. A portion of Kano's face is covered with a metal plate, the result of a disfiguring injury he sustained at the hands of Major Jackson Briggs prior to the events of the series, with the plated eye being a glowing red orb capable of emitting laser beams. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: Kano Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Classification: Human Mercenary; Black Dragon leader; General Age: 35, in his late 50s or early 60s in MKX Destructive Capacity: At least Wall Level+, possibly higher Range: Several meters with projectiles Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Durability: Wall Level+ (survived a fall from atop a skyscraper in Deadly Alliance), likely Small Building Level (can take a beating from Kotal Kahn) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Power: Class KJ/Possibly higher Stamina: High Standard Equipment: Butterfly knives, cybernetic heart that gives him additional strength Intelligence: Genius; leader of an international crime cartal (Black Dragon); very cunning and resourceful; eventually became the general of Outworld's armies; skilled combatant Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, expert martial artist, skilled in using his knives and throwing them, can enhance his strength, limited energy manipulation, can fire lasers from his bionic eye, inspire controversy Weaknesses: Parents Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Kanoball:' Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent. *'''-Kano Ball:' Kano will spin in the air momentarily before launching at the opponent, hitting them several times. This can be charged. '-Down Ball:' Kano performs a Ball from the air to the ground, hitting the opponent if in his way. *'-Downward Ball:' Allows Kano to do an anti air grab before the opponent hits the ground. '-Upwards Kanoball:' Kano aims his Kanoball upwards to an aerial opponent. *'-Uprise Ball:' Kano will do an animation like Up Ball except he will roll downwards after getting to a certain height. '-Psycho Kanoball:' This version sees Kano flying all over the screen in random directions. '-Knife Throw:' Kano throws a pair of knives at his opponent. In MK9, he only throws one knife. *'-Knife Toss:' Kano throws two knives. '-Blade Swipe:' Kano slashes his opponents with his knife in an upward swing. '-Blade Spin:' Kano spins both of his knives around his body, knocking the opponent up into the air if it connects. '-Air Throw:' While in the air, Kano uses his legs to push the opponent to the ground. '-Chokehold:' Kano would grab his opponent and lift them in the air by the throat and proceed to stab them in the chest. In MK9, this move changes to a ground based choke. *'-Kano Choke:' Kano grounds the opponent and smashes their head on the ground and then rolls over them to the other side. '-Eye Laser:' Kano shoots a laser from his eye at the opponent. '-Inner Rage:' Kano concentrates for a short amount of time before covering his hands in red energy. Using this move increases the amount of damage dealt. '-Fist of Power:' Kano rapidly lunges forward and strikes the opponent with an energy covered fist. (MK:A) '-Parry:' Kano will counter any physical attacks. '-Just the Tip:' Kano plunges a knife into his opponent's right thigh, going through and snapping the femur. Before the opponent can react, Kano proceeds to stab them in the left thigh, resulting in another broken femur. Then he delivers a devastating kick to the front of the skull, causing heavy fracture damage. '-Lacerator:''' Kano slashes his opponent with an elbow spike, turning them around. After that he stabs his knife into the abdomen of his opponent and diagonally slices the opponent's ribcage in half, exposing the organs. He then grabs the opponent behind the neck and thrusts them upwards, breaking their spine. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Knife Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Comicbook Characters